


Сами-знаете-кто

by fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Magicpendell 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: Тема:SCP-738 – Сделка с дьяволом
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Сами-знаете-кто

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: [SCP-738 – Сделка с дьяволом](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-738)

##  анонимный автор до 23 сентября

[](https://i.imgur.com/ZjdTkuY.jpg)


End file.
